


[Podfic] Positive Reinforcement

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Prostate Milking, Sex Pollen, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Hyperthetical's 'Positive Reinforcement'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's what you do when life hands you a chance to be with someone special. You just grab that brownish area by its points and you don't let go no matter what your mom says."<br/>- Buster Bluth</p>
<p>HYDRA gives the asset a reward. It goes about as well as you can imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Positive Reinforcement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Positive Reinforcement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283625) by [Hyperthetical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperthetical/pseuds/Hyperthetical). 



Title: Positive Reinforcement

 

Author: Hyperthetical  
Reader: SallySparrow017

Fandom: Captain America  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hydra Agents, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers

 

Length: 01:03:57  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Postive%20Reinforcement.mp3)

 

The song at the beginning is - and I'm sorry about this guys- I literally cannot figure out who the hell this song is by??! I only have it labeled as 'Take Me Down' and nothing, not Shazam or Google or musipedia or anything has been the least bit helpful in finding it. I think I downloaded it from an 8tracks mixtape, but that's about as much as I know. Sorry dudes.

The song at the end is 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This)' by Emily Browning from the Sucker Punch soundtrack.

**Author's Note:**

> The OC in this fic is just _so cool_ and I was really excited to figure out some effects to use on his- their- its- voice. Listening with headphones is recommended. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks so much to [trill_gutterbug](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trill_gutterbug/pseuds/trill_gutterbug) for the awesomest beta feedback, [Hyperthetical](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperthetical/pseuds/Hyperthetical) for permission, and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka) for hosting!!


End file.
